Black Pearl
by ventilantium
Summary: Sehun, pemuda yang kadar ke geniusannya tak dapat di ragukan hingga berhasil membuat patung lilin yang sempurna di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, namun akibat perbuatan ceroboh salah satu temannya, Sehun dengan tidak sengaja membuat patung lilinnya hidup. tidak pandai membuat summary. DLDR. YAOI.


**Black Pearl**

 **By : Thehunhan520**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun,and others**

 **Genre : Fantasy**

 **Lenght : Chapter**

 **.**

 _Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, YAOI dan hal lainnya. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun, jadi yang tidak berkenan dengan genre di atas jangan di mohon untuk tidak melanjutkan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk tugas ini ? ini baru tahun ke 2 awal kita sekolah disini dan kini kita harus mendapat tugas serumit ini ?"gerutu pemuda berkulit tan pada temannya.

"Ini bukan tugas sulitKai, setidaknya guru Kang tidak menyuruh kita untuk mencari tulang dinosaurus di abad ini." Sahut Sehun, si pemuda berkulit putih.

"Tidak sulit karena kau jenius Oh Sehun !"kesal Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja kantin sekolahnya.

"Sehun pasti membantu kita bodoh!"kata laki laki bertubuh tinggi tegap yang baru saja datang dengan kekasih laki lakinya, namanya Park Chanyeol. Orang yang paling aneh diantara mereka bertiga, dan mempunyai kekasih seorang laki laki yang begitu manis bernama Baekhyun.

"Kau semakin cantik Baek." Puji Kai mengomentari penampilan Bakhyun yang sedikit berubah, karena kini laki laki manis itu mengenakan eyeliner.

"Benarkah ? tidak sia sia aku membeli eyeliner limited edition dari Paris."ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"kau berlibur di Paris tahun ini?"tanya Kai antusias

"benar sekali!"jawab Baekhyun semangat

"jadi, apa guru Kang memberi tema ?"tanya Chanyeol

"tidak" jawab Sehun.

"kau berniat membuat apa Sehun ?"tanya Baekhyun merangkul lengan Sehun, jangan lupa jika Baekhyun mempunyai sikap berbahaya. Ia tidak segan segan untuk merangkul Sehun ataupun Kai di depan Chanyeol. Karena itulah Baekhyun, si _Flower Boy_ milik Park Chanyeol.

"sebenarnya aku juga bingung."jawab Sehun

"kau bisa membuat patung lilin untuk dirimu sendiri." Usul Chanyeol

"terlalu sulit untuk waktu sesingkat itu bodoh!"geram Sehun.

"Kau lupa jika ayahmu bisa membeli apa saja? Kau tidak akan kekurangan bahan apapun, dan buat saja yang simpel agar bisa cepat jadi, waktu kita kan tiga bulan." Chanyeol benar benar bersemangat saat ini, karena ia ingin Sehun membuat patung lilin seperti yang ada di televisi, jika Sehun berhasil, ia akan meminta Sehun untuk membuatkan patung lilin Baekhyun untuk ia letakkan dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membuatnya."gumam Sehun

"Hey... kau itu jenius, kau juga bisa menghasilkan banyak uang jika kau berhasil membuatnya, aku akan jadi pembeli nomor 1 berapapun harganya."sahut Chanyeol menyemangati.

"Berjanjilah kalian semua akan membantuku."ucap Sehun

"Tentu, tapi aku harus membuat apa ? aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam bidang seni seperti ini, aku hanya bisa dance" gerutu Kai

"Bagaimana jika kita menjadi satu kelompok ? guru kang tidak bilang ini tugas individu kan?"usul Chanyeol

"Call!" sahut Kai dan Baekhyun semangat.

"Brengsek !"umpat Sehun merasa di bodohi temannya, ia lupa jika ini bukan hanya tugas individu, yang berarti menjadi satu kelompok tidak akan mengurangi nilai.

"Jangan marah, nilai individu lebih tinggi dari pada kelompok. Ngomong ngomong mana kekasihmu?" ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan kekesalan Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang berselingkuh dengan si Hyun Hyun itu"jawab Sehun

"Hyun Seung maksudmu ? Oh God, kau lebih tampan darinya, jangan takut jika Hyuna lebih memilih Hyun Seung." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenyataannya kemarin sore aku melihat Hyuna mencium Hyun Seung di kelasnya." Sahut Kai sambil memakan pesanannya yang mulai mendingin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku selesai!"

Sehun segera meninggalkan makanannya yang belum tersentuh, membuat Kai meringis karna menyesal, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberikan tatapan _'itu salahmu'_

.

.

3 hari berlalu, kini ke4 sahabat itu tengah berkumpul di mansion mewah milik Sehun, hampir seluruh barang di rumah itu terbuat dari Diamond yang sangat berkilau, bahkan kau bisa melihat emas sebagai motif sofa dan meja rumah Sehun. Mereka sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah milik keluarga Oh, jangan salah karena kenyataannya ruang bawah tanah itu tidaklah kumuh dan gelap, justru sebaliknya. Kau akan melihat keindahan yang sama di ruang itu, hanya saja disana tidak terlalu banyak barang.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita bantu ?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Tolong ukurkan tubuhku"jawab Sehun, Sehun juga menjelaskan apa saja yang perlu di ukur, kurang lebih 200 macam ukuran yang Sehun inginkan pada bagian tubuhnya untuk bisa membuat patung lilin dengan sempurna.

Mereka mengukur tubuh Sehun bergantian karena lelah, bayangkan saja, hanya proses mengukur bagian tubuh saja memerlukan waktu selama 3 jam, Chanyeol bahkan menyesal menyarankan Sehun untuk membuat patung lilin.

Mereka bertiga mengambil air serta makanan ringan di lemari pendingin dalam ruangan itu karena lelah dan lapar, sementara Sehun fokus dengan ukuran ukuran yang ia minta.

"Baekhyun ! apa kau tidak salah mengukur tinggi badanku ? disini tertulis 178cm, tahun lalu tinggiku juga seperti itu, sementara aku merasa jika tubuhku bertambah tinggi."tanya Sehun merasa tak yakin.

"Aku tidak salah, aku mengukurnya dengan benar tadi. Apa kau mau di ukur ulang?"tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Sehun.

Tak lama ponsel Sehun berdering dan menampilkan nama Hyuna disana, Sehun pun segera menjawabnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

" _Sehun ah... saat ini aku sedang berbelanja dan aku membeli banyak produk dari supreme, aku juga membeli jaket couple untuk kita. Kau bisa mengirimiku uang ?"_

"Secepatnya sayang, aku akan mengirim puluhan juta untuk mu"jawab Sehun.

" _Kau yang terbaik sayang, aku mencintaimu Sehun"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan, Sehun kembali fokus pada ukuran tubuhnya. Sementara ketiga temannya terperangah mendengar obrolan Sehun dengan kekasihnya.

"Serius Sehun? Uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih terkejut.

"Dia kekasihku."jawab Sehun santai

"Jika aku tahu ini mulai awal, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Apa kau berniat untuk memiliki kekasih lagi? Aku menawarkan diri sebagai selingkuhanmu jika kau memberiku uang yang sepadan dengan kekasihmu."tanya Baekhyun lagi, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, menghadapi sisi liar kekasihnya.

Sehun sendiri terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih menuangkan cairan Alginat _semacam cairan karet_ yang ayahnya pesankan kemarin langsung dari luar negri untuk mencetak tangannya secara manual dengan cairan itu agar menyerupai bentuk aslinya.

"Apa uang yang ku berikan padamu kurang ? kurasa jumlahnya tidak beda jauh dengan yang Sehun berikan pada Hyuna." Ucap Chanyeol menatap tajam kekasihnya sambil meremas bagian privasi milik kekasihnya itu.

"Umhhh... ..ughh...banyak sayanghhh..." jawab Baekhyun kesulitan, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Menjijikkan !" geram Kai menendang pantat Chanyeol agar menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Itu namanya hebat Kai."sahut Baekhyun sedikit terengah, karena saat ini celananya sedikit basah akibat sentuhan Chanyeol, Kai bergidik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih sangat memanjakannya sekalipun kau tau jika ia selingkuh darimu, apa kau tidak berniat untuk membalasnya ? bisa saja uangmu ia gunakan untuk pergi bersama selingkuhannya."ucap Kai membantu Sehun yang kini memasukkan tangannya pada cairan yang selesai ia buat.

"Itu karena aku mencintainya, lagi pula aku punya cara sendiri untuk membalasnya."sahut Sehun.

"Membalas apanya ? kau semakin memanjakannya, sepertinya kau benar benar sudah tergila gila dengan wanita sexy itu."ucap Kai, Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu, tinggal 2 minggu lagi pameran di sekolahnya di adakan. Begitu juga dengan patung lilin buatan milik Sehun, entah dengan cara apa Sehun menyelesaikannya secepat itu. Setelah proses 200 pengukuran berbeda hingga 3 jam, pencetakan tangan sehari penuh, pencetakan kepala yang harus dituangi Beeswax sepanas 74 derajat C hingga 60 menit sementara cetakan kepala harus disusun seperti puzzle hingga menghabiskan waktu selama 5 minggu, hingga proses pemasangan rambut asli yang harus di masukkan satu persatu hingga menutupi bagian kepala, dan akan ada lebih dari 10.000 rambut yang membutuhkan waktu 4 minggu untuk memasukkan rambut hingga penuh, Sehun juga merelakan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk membuat hasil terbaik.

Bagian tubuh ia mengerjakannya dengan bantuan ketiga temannya, beserta seniman yang ayahnya undang hingga mencapai hasil sempurna, ia tahu itu curang tapi ia menganggap jika ini adalah bagian dari kerja kelompok dalam hasil individunya. Ia juga tidak berniat berbohong ketika nanti gurunya menanyakan hasil karyanya, ia akan menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Dia terlihat mirip denganmu, hanya saja tubuhnya lebih pendek mungkin kau benar mengenai aku salah mengukur tinggi badanmu dan wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik. Sebut saja Sehun versi cantik, andai kau tidak memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek, ia akan jadi semakin cantik."gumam Baekhyun menatap patung lilin polos di ruang bawah tanah mansion Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau mengukur tinggi badanmu sendiri, lihat saja patung lilinku tingginya menyerupaimu." Ketus Sehun

"Karena patungnya lebih cantik darimu, kau tidak bisa memakaikannya baju milikmu, sepertinya baju milik Baekhyun lebih cocok untuknya, apa kau mau memberikannya sayang ?"tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja, untuk Sehun versi cantik aku bersedia. Aku akan meminta ganti rugi nanti pada Sehun."jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"Patungnya gagal, sama sekali bukan diriku! Dia terlalu cantik!" kesal Sehun menatap patung yang ia buat.

"Hey... ini sangat menakjubkan, belum tentu orang seumuranmu bisa membuat patung lilin seindah ini."ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Terserah... cepat ambil bajumu Baek, sebelum Kai datang dan memperkosa patungku."sahut Sehun membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian."

Baekhyun segera berlari keluar, rumahnya dengan rumah Sehun hanya berjarak 3 rumah, jadi tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu.

Setelah memakaikan pakaian untuk patung lilinnya, kini Baekhyun yang tengah bermain dengan rambut patungnya, terkadang ia memekik gemas karena patung lilin yang di buat Sehun sangatlah cantik dan lucu.

"Setelah pameran sekolah selesai aku akan membawa patung lilinmu kerumahku!"ucap Baekhyun.

"terserah kau saja." Jawab Sehun acuh.

 **Brakkk...**

"Hey...kalian lihat apa yang ku temukan! Ini rahasia, jadi kalian harus melindungiku sebelum aku mengembalikannya."ucap Kai yang baru datang menggebu gebu, ia juga menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Hal bodoh apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Kalian masih ingatkan tenang Black Pearl yang berada di museum besar di tengah kota ? aku baru menstalknya di google dan aku menemukan fakta yang sangat hebat!"jawab Kai.

"Langsung pada intinya saja."sahut Sehun malas, Kai mendengus.

"Baiklah, para penjaga museum sudah mengetahui fakta ini, maka dari itu mereka benar benar menjaganya."ucap Kai lalu membuka kain hitam yang menutupi kotaknya, setelah itu Kai membuka kotak yang ia bawa.

Semuanya terkejut melihat Black Pearl di dalamnya.

"Benar, aku mencurinya dari pamanku. Kalian pasti ingat jika pamanku adalah penjaga museum itu, ia tadi mempercayaiku untuk menjaga lantai 4 tempat dimana Black Pearl itu berada, ia pergi sebentar dan akan kembali 4 jam lagi. Jadi kalian harus membantuku dan melindungiku selama 4 jam kedepan." Jelas Kai yang melihat tatapan dari teman temannya.

"Kau gila! Memangnya sepenting apa benda itu?"tanya Sehun semakin tak berminat.

"Black Pearl ini bisa memberikan satu nyawa pada apapun, dan aku ingin anjing kesayanganku yang baru kemarin meninggal hidup lagi, aku sangat menyayangi Jjangah. Aku mohon, bantu aku nanti saat mengembalikannya."ucap Kai memohon

"Astaga! Aku tidak tahu jika kau masih sangat kekanak kanakan."cibir Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak mempercayaiku ?"

"Itu hanyalah Black Pearl dari laut Segi Tiga pemuda yang terkenal penuh mystery, maka dari itu mereka menjaganya karena mereka menghargai orang yang dengan berani menyelam ke laut itu dan kembali dengan selamat."jelas Sehun.

"Tapi aku yakin Sehun! Pamanku tadi juga bercerita padaku!"

"Jika pamanmu bercerita padamu berarti itu bukan benda penting dan rahasia, jika benda ini sangat penting pamanmu tidak akan menceritakannya padamu, selain jika ia penghianat."ucap Sehun.

"Pamanku penghianat ? dengar Oh Sehun ! aku tahu kau jenius tapi setidaknya gunakan juga otakmu untuk sesekali berpikir pada hal kecil, kau tidak percaya karena kau belum mencobanya !"balas Kai semakin kesal.

"Buktikan! Buat patung lilinku hidup dengan benda ini!"kesal Sehun mengambil Black Pearl itu lalu melemparnya ke arah patung lilin yang berdiri di depan mereka, jangan lupa jika Sehun mempunyai temperamen yang sangat buruk.

"OH SEHUN!"teriak Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan merasa Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Setelah itu Black Pearl itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan di dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu, dengan segera Kai mengambilnya dan menutupnya dengan kain hitam yang ia bawa, cahaya pun redup.

Mereka berempat memperhatikan patung lilin milik Sehun melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, tapi setelah 10 menit patung itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kau lihat? Benda itu tidak berguna."ucap Sehun.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, patungmu akan hidup."

"Dia tidak akan hidup!"kesal Sehun.

"Tapi Black Pearlnya bercahaya."

"Itu hal biasa karena disini banyak cahaya lampu, gelas Diamond di rumahku jika terjatuh juga akan mengeluarkan cahaya karena banyak cahaya lampu ketika ia berguling, jadi berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan segera kembalikan Black Pearl itu pada tempatnya sebelum pamanmu atau penjaga lainnya tau."ucap Sehun berusaha sabar.

Kai menghela nafas sambil menatap Black Pearl di tangannya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengembalikan benda ini."gumam Kai dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Sebaikanya kau harus segera memiliki kekasih agar sikapmu berubah dan tidak kekanak kanakan, ayo! Kita akan mengantarmu untuk mengembalikan Black Pearl ini pada tempatnya, kita akan pulang."ucap Bakhyun merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah...aku pulang Sehun, ngomong ngomong patung lilinmu sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna madu, bajunya juga sangat pas dan menggemaskan."ucap Kai sebelum keluar, diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kami pulang Sehun!"pamit Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian teman temannya Sehun menghilangkan debu di sekitar patung lilinnya agar terlihat semakin baik, ia menatap patung lilinnya.

"Aku gagal membuat diriku sendiri, tapi tidak masalah, kau bagus juga."gumam Sehun.

"Sehunah..."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah memasuki ruangan bawah tanahnya, Sehun tersenyum lembut dan menyambut kekasihnya dengan pelukan dan ciuman mesra.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai pakaian terbuka sayang?"tanya Sehun melihat penampilan Hyuna, celana super mini dengan pakaian ketat tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat sexy.

"Untuk menggodamu ?"jawab Hyuna setengah berpikir dengan raut wajah menggoda.

Sehun tersenyum dan langsung menerjang leher Hyuna, membawa Hyuna pada sofa terdekat.

"Jangan menandainya sayang, besok kita masih sekolah." Ucap Hyuna mengingatkan, Sehun mengangguk dan meraup bibir kekasihnya dengan kasar.

"Euummhh..."desah Hyuna disela sela ciumannya, membuat Sehun semakin gencar meraup bibirnya.

"ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang kesini."tanya Sehun setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"mengunjungi kekasih tampanku."jawab Hyuna terengah.

Sehun membelai pipi Hyuna lalu meraup bibirnya lagi.

"Selain itu?"tanya Sehun

"Aku butuh uang."jawab Hyuna

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan sayang?"tanya Sehun membuat Hyuna tersenyum semakin lebar.

"5 juta won"ucap Hyuna

Sehun segera membuka ponselnya dan mengirimkan uang pada rekening Hyuna melalui aplikasi ponselnya.

"Kau lihat ? uangnya sudah kukirim."ucap Sehun menunjukkan bukti transfer dalam ponselnya pada Hyuna.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu."sahut Hyuna lalu mengecup bibir Sehun berkali kali.

"Aku harus pergi sayang, sebenarnya hari ini aku memiliki rencana untuk pergi bersama temanku."sesal Hyuna.

" _teman atau selingkuhanmu?"_ batin Sehun.

"Kau harus hati hati sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun saat Hyuna bangkit dari sofa.

"Apa patung itu yang akan kau tampilkan untuk pertunjukan sekolah nanti?" tanya Hyuna menatap kagum pada patung yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hemmm..."jawab Sehun.

"Sangat bagus! Kau benar benar yang terbaik, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."ucap Hyuna lalu pergi.

Sehun kembali merapikan ruang bawah tanahnya yang sedikit berantakan karena barang barang yang ia gunakan untuk membuat patung lilinnya, hingga menghabiskan waktu 1 jam. Setelahnya Sehun membaringkan badannya di sofa dalam ruangan, memikirkan nasib hubungannya bersama dengan Hyuna. Ia mencintai gadis itu,sekalipun ia bisa melihat jika gadis itu hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja, tapi tetap, Sehun tidak bisa mengakhirinya secara Cuma Cuma.

" _mungkin ada saatnya dimana aku harus membalas perbuatanmu sayang, aku mencintaimu"_ gumam Sehun sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang begitu mengganggunya.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan dan mendapati pria mungil yang berjongkok di bawahnya sambil menangis.

Hal itu tentu membuat Sehun sangat terkejut, ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun membuat sosok itu menoleh dengan mata indah yang berlinang air mata.

"hiks...hiks..." pria itu semakin menangis kencang, membuat Sehun berpindah duduk di depannya dan memegang lengan pria mungil itu.

Saat Sehun menatap baju yang di pakai pria mungil itu, Sehun sangat terkejut dan melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan pria itu, ia menatap lama dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin..."desisnya membuat pria yang sedang menangis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Mengapa kau memakai baju yang telah di pakai oleh patung lilinku?"tanya Sehun

"Kau yang memakaikannya, jadi namaku patung lilin?" tanya pria itu dengan suara yang begitu lembut, mengusap air matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh.

"Astaga..."gumam Sehun.

"Kau yang membuatku ?"tanya pria itu lagi.

Sehun menatap sekeliling ruangan dan ia tidak menemukan patung lilinnya.

 _Jadi fakta yang mengenai Black Pearl itu benar ? dan sekarang telah membuat patung lilinnya hidup?_

Sehun kembali menatap pria mungil itu dan ia menyadari bahwa pria itu sangat mirip dengan patung lilinnya, hanya saja wujudnya benar benar seperti manusia dan terlihat lebih cantik dan indah. Matanya sangat indah dengan warna hitam kelam berbinar mirip seperti Black Pearl yang di bawa Kai, dan jika Sehun tak salah lihat, air mata yang keluar dari mata itu tidaklah seperti air mata biasa, air mata itu tampak berkilau seperti berlian. Benar benar jelmaan dari si _mutiara hitam._

"Jadi apa kau yang membuatku?"tanya pria itu lagi membuat Sehun tersadar, Sehun mengangguk ragu.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak membuatku tampan seperti dirimu? Rahangku tidak sekeras dirimu dan aku rasa hidungku tidak sebagus hidungmu, lalu mengapa kau membuat rambutku berwarna seperti ini ? mengapa tidak terlihat hitam seperti rambutmu ?" semua pertanyaan yang telontar pada bibir mungil pria itu membuat Sehun tergagap, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, belum juga rasa terkejutnya hilang sempurna.

"Karena aku ingin membuatmu lebih indah dariku."jawab Sehun ragu.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku lebih indah darimu?"tanya pria itu bersemangat.

"Hem...tentu saja."jawab Sehun

"Wahhh..."mata pria itu semakin berbinar membuat Sehun terpaku melihatnya, sungguh mata bulat itu sangat indah.

"Ngomong ngomong mengapa tadi kau menangis?" tanya Sehun

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin melakukannya saat melihat pria tampan sepertimu menutup mata, aku pikir kau sudah mati. Jadi yang kulakukan itu namanya menangis ?"ucap pria mungil itu balik tanya.

"y...ya itu namanya menangis."jawab Sehun sedikit bingung.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan tadi apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku tidur..."

"Jadi namamu pria tampan yang tidur atau hanya tidur saja?" tanya pria mungil itu membuat Sehun terperangah.

"Terserahmu saja, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku." Ucap Sehun menarik pria mungil itu keluar dari ruang bawah tanahnya, dan si mungil mengikuti dengan riang.

"Wah... itu namanya apa? besar sekali ? dan mengapa orang orang itu ada di dalamnya?"tanya pria mungil itu terkagum kagum dengan kemewahan yang ada di dalam mansion Sehun.

"Itu namanya televisi."jawab Sehun setelah melihat apa yang di tunjuk pria mungil itu.

"Apa kita bisa masuk kedalam televisi juga?"tanya pria itu lagi dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Jika kita menjadi artis, kita bisa."

"Ayo kita jadi artis ! aku ingin masuk televisi. Bagaimana rasanya didalam sana ? mengapa bagus sekali ? itu namanya apa?" tunjuk pria mungil itu yang kini berdiri di depan televisi sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang di tampilkan di dalamnya.

"Itu namanya anjing, sekarang berhentilah bertanya dan ikut aku!"jawab Sehun dan menarik tangan kurus itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Itu apa ?"tanya pria mungil itu menunjuk laci, tapi Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Kalau itu apa?" tanya pria mungil itu lagi tidak menyerah.

" Pria tampan yang tertidur, itu apa namanya ? mengapa kau tidak menjawabku lagi?"tanya pria mungil itu kesal, membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"kesal Sehun, pria mungil itu hanya menggeleng dengan tatapan polos membuat Sehun mengerang tertahan.

"T..tuan muda."panggil salah satu pelayan di mansion Sehun karena terkejut melihat pria cantik yang di bawa tuan mudanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan ini pada ayahku ? aku akan menyembunyikannya selama beberapa waktu dalam kamarku."ucap Sehun, pelayan itu mengangguk.

"S...siapa nama pria cantik itu tuan ?" tanya pelayan itu takut takut.

"Namaku patung lilin, kau?" jawab pria mungil itu semangat, membuat pelayan mansion Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Bisakah kau kembali pada pekerjaanmu?" ucap Sehun

"Ah...ma..maafkan atas kelancangan saya tuan muda, saya permisi." Pelayan itu segera pergi setelah memberi hormat pada Sehun dan patung lilinnya.

"Jadi namamu tuan muda?"tanya pria mungil itu lagi, tapi Sehun kembali mengabaikannya dan mengajaknya masuk dalam kamarnya.

"Ini kamarku, mungkin bisa juga di sebut kamarmu. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa perintahku, apa kau mengerti ?"ucap Sehun dan di sambut dengan anggukan mantap dari pria yang merupakan patung lilinnya itu.

"Wahh...ini apa namanya? Mengapa bisa seperti ini ? Lihatlah tuan muda ! aku terbang!" pekik pria mungil itu senang dan melompat lompat di atas ranjang Sehun membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Turun dari sana dan berhenti melompat!" triak Sehun.

Pria mungil itu melompat kebawah ranjang dan kini berlari pada cermin besar di samping lemari pakaian.

"Ini apa namanya? Wahh... apa itu aku ? benarkah ? tuan muda ! aku bisa melihatmu juga disini!" pria mungil itu menatap berbinar pada cermin di depannya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati patung lilinnya.

"Itu namanya cermin." Jawab Sehun setelah berdiri di samping tubuh mungil pria itu.

"Apa ini sama seperti televisi? Lihat, kita bisa masuk kedalamnya. Ini hebat !"

"Cermin dan televisi berbeda, dan kita tidak berada di dalamnya." Ucap Sehun.

"Apa bedanya?"tanya pria mungil itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas kesal, sungguh, Sehun bukanlah orang yang sabar.

"Berhenti bertanya atau aku akan marah." Desis Sehun kesal.

Bukannya takut, pria mungil itu malah berlari lari mengelilingi kamar Sehun yang begitu luas dan berteriak senang.

"Berhenti berlari atau kau akan terjatuh!" triak Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya melihat pria mungil itu masih saja berlari lari dan tertawa senang sambil menggumam kata tak jelas.

 **PRANG...!**

Pria mungil itu segera berhenti berlari dan menatap pecahan kaca di sekitar kakinya dengan bingung dan takut, sedangkan Sehun menatap horor pada gelas kaca peninggalan dari neneknya telah pecah tak berbentuk di bawah kaki pria mungil yang kini menatapnya takut.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak Sehun saat pria mungil itu akan bejalan ke arahnya.

"Aaarghh..."desis pria mungil itu dan melihat telapak kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ? bagaimana bisa kau memecahkan gelas itu ? bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu agar segera berhenti berlari ? apa kau tuli ?" bentak Sehun membuat pria mungil itu menunduk takut.

Sehun sangat marah saat ini, bagaimana bisa gelas kaca yang selama ini ia jaga dan ia letakkan dalam kamarnya agar orang orang tidak bisa menyentuhnya sekalipun itu ayahnya pecah tak terbentuk hanya karena pria mungil yang merupakan patung lilin buatannya sendiri? Gelas kaca itu sangat berharga baginya, karena itu adalah pemberian dari neneknya dan satu satunya kenangan yang ia miliki dari neneknya yang sudah meninggal, neneknya bilang bahwa itu adalah gelas kaca pertama yang ada di Korea.

Kemudian Sehun mendekati pria mungil yang masih menunduk itu dan menggendongnya, membawanya duduk di atas sofa dalam kamarnya.

Sehun segera membersihkan luka di telapak kaki pria mungil itu dengan alkohol agar tidak infeksi, lalu membungkusnya dengan perban kecil. Sehun juga memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang di buat pria mungil ini.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan tetesan air mengenai tangannya, dan Sehun kembali tertegun melihat air mata pria itu yang terlihat seperti berlian, namun nyatanya itu hanyalah air mata biasa ketika air itu mengenai tangannya, sungguh sangat aneh.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hiks...Tuan muda memarahiku...hiks..."isak pria mungil itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas, sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus lebih pandai mengendalikan emosinya di depan pria ini.

"Berhentilah ! aku tidak marah lagi."ucap Sehun, dan bagai sihir, pria itu langsung mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Perutku terasa aneh, aku tadi mendengar jika perutku berbicara. Coba dengarkan !" ucap pria mungil itu polos sambil menunjuk perutnya.

 _ **KRYUUKK...**_

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya pria mungil itu antusias.

"Kau lapar." Jawab Sehun dan langsung berdiri.

"Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk ? aku harus bagaimana?" tanya pria mungil itu cemas masih duduk di atas sofa dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, yang harus kau lakukan hanya makan, aku akan mengambilkannya dan tunggulah disini ! jangan berjalan kemana mana!" perintah Sehun, pria itu mengangguk patuh.

.

.

Setelah menyuapi pria mungil itu dan menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari si pria mungil hingga tertidur di atas sofa, Sehun memindahkan tubuh mungil itu pada ranjangnya dan segera menghubungi Kai.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Sehun langsung.

" _Ya, aku sedang membantu pamanku di museum. Karena tadi salah satu penjaga hampir saja memergokiku saat aku akan mengembalikan Black Pearlnya, untung penjaga itu mengira orang lain, jadi aku aman. Tapi paman tidak mengijinkanku pulang karena paman takut jika mereka semakin mencurigaiku."_ Bisik Kai di sebrang telfon karena takut jika pamannya mendengar.

"Kai aku dalam masalah saat ini, aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana, kau tahu ? setelah kepulanganmu patung lilinnya benar benar hidup dan dia mengacaukan semuanya, sikapnya sangat di luar dugaan, dan itu menyiksaku." Keluh Sehun sambil memperhatikan pria mungil yang kini sedang tidur dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, Sehun harus mengakui itu.

" _Apa kau bilang ? patung lilinnya ? bagaimana bisa ?"_ pekik Kai tertahan dari sebrang.

"Entahlah... jadi kumohon, setelah kau tidak sibuk datanglah ke rumahku, aku takut jika ayahku tahu mengenai pria ini." Decak Sehun frustasi.

" _Wahh... mengagumkan. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ? apa mereka sudah tahu?"_ tanya Kai antusias.

"Belum."

" _Baiklah, besok sepulang sekolah kita akan langsung pergi ke rumahmu. Ok ?"_

"hmmm..."

Setelahnya Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas lalu memperhatikan pria yang kini tidur di ranjangnya.

"Aku harap setelah bangun nanti kau bersikap normal." Gumam Sehun.

.

.

"Paman, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu ?"

"Sebenarnya mengapa Black Pearl itu sangat di jaga?" tunjuk Kai pada Black Pearl yang kini sudah kembali pada tempatnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan faktanya padamu?"

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya, mengapa paman menceritakannya padaku jika itu memang sangat rahasia, apa paman tidak takut sesuatu terjadi?"tanya Kai lagi.

"Jadi, apa kau yang mencuri Black Pearl itu ?"

"A..apa ? B..bagaimana bisa ? A..aku yang m..menjaganya dari tadi dan Black Pearl itu tidak pergi kemana mana." Elak Kai gugup membuat pamannya terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu, maka dari itu aku mempercayaimu. Lagi pula tadi penjaga itu hanya sedang bermimpi, bahkan Black Pearl nya masih aman disana." Tunjuk paman Kai pada Black Pearl yang berada di dalam kotak kaca di tengah ruangan.

"Mengapa Black Pearl ini tetap berada disini ? apa tidak ada yang berniat untuk menggunakannya?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Banyak yang memiliki niat seperti itu, tapi Back Pearl ini sudah ada yang memiliki dan kami di percaya untuk menjaganya. Pemiliknya adalah orang yang begitu hebat, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa."jawab Paman Kai.

Kai terdiam sejenak mendengarkan penjelasan pamannya, ia jadi teringat dengan ucapan Sehun mengenai patung lilinnya.

"Bisa paman ceritakan secara detailnya?"

"Tidak, karena paman hanya boleh memberi tahumu sebatas itu. Lagi pula apa pentingnya bagimu menanyakan hal itu ? yang terpenting jangan pernah terlibat dengan Black Pearl itu."

"Kenapa ? apa berbahaya ?"

"Mungkin... karena pemiliknya bukan manusia biasa."

Ucapan pamannya membuat Kai semakin takut, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi ? bagaimana jika pemiliknya datang dan menanyakan hilangnya fungsi Black Pearl itu ? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya, pada Sehun dan pada patung lilin itu ? mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga akan terlibat.

"Lalu paman, apa benar jika Black Pearl ini berasal dari laut segitiga pemuda?"

"Hahaha... tidak, itu hanya bualan agar semua orang tidak terkecoh pada fakta dari Black Pearl itu. Mengapa kau banyak bertanya tentang itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja."ucap Kai, pamannya pun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Pria mungil dalam kamar Sehun menggeliat lalu mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun, tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

Pria mungil itu turun dari ranjang, ia sedikit meringis karena telapak kakinya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Tuan muda!" panggilnya, tapi tak ada sahutan, pria mungil ini tidak tau jika kamar Sehun kedap suara.

Kaki kecil itu melangkah ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya. Rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi, kemana perginya orang orang yang _tuan mudanya_ panggil dengan sebutan pelayan ?

Pria itu tetap berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, namun ia berhenti ketika melihat _tuan muda_ yang ia cari kini sedang bersama seorang wanita berpakaian serba pendek.

Ia terkejut melihat pemandangan baru di depannya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah di lakukan kedua orang itu. Mengapa mereka saling memakan bibir satu sama lain dan mengeluarkan suara suara aneh ?

Pria itu tetap memperhatikan kedua orang di bawahnya hingga Sehun menyadari keberadaannya dan melepaskan tautannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"tanya Sehun sambil mengusap saliva di sudut bibirnya.

"A..aku mencarimu..."jawabnya gugup, ia merasa sedang melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Apa yang kau perlukan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Pria mungil itu hanya menggeleng polos, pertanda ia tidak tahu, ia hanya ingin menemukan Sehun, ia takut pria tinggi itu meninggalkannya disini sendirian.

"Masuklah ! sudah kubilang bukan, jangan keluar jika aku tidak menyuruhmu keluar! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti perkataanku ?" gertak Sehun membuat pria mungil itu terkejut.

Mengapa ia selalu di bentak ? apa kesalahannya ? mengapa ia tidak memarahi perempuan itu yang jelas jelas sudah memakan bibirnya ?

Dengan kesal pria mungil itu berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"Siapa pria itu? Adikmu ? ku pikir kau anak tunggal."ucap Hyuna

"Dia teman lama.."sahut Sehun asal.

"Mengapa dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan keluargamu ? setahuku ayahmu bukan tipe orang yang suka memasukkan orang baru dalam rumahnya."tanya Hyuna lagi, membuat Sehun memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat, tidak mungkin jika ia bilang itu adalah patung lilinnya yang tiba tiba hidup, Hyuna bisa berpikir jika ia sudah gila.

"Dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, dan dulu keluarganya adalah teman bisnis ayahku, maka dari itu ia berada disini. Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu membahasnya, aku tidak suka membicarakan orang lain saat kita berdua. Jadi, bagaimana kencan kita ?"

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf sayang, ada acara keluarga yang harus ku hadiri, aku kemari karena ingin meminta maaf atas tidak jadinya kencan kita dan ini..." Hyuna memberikan kotak jaket pada Sehun.

"Itu jaket couple yang ku beli, apa kau menyukainya ?"tanya Hyuna dengan senyumnya.

Sehun membuka kotak itu dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Lumayan, tapi aku menyukainya karena ini pilihanmu. Kapan kita bisa berkencan seperti dulu ? akhir akhir ini kau selalu ada urusan, apa kau sengaja menghindariku ?"

"Tidak..tentu saja tidak, aku benar benar ada urusan. Kau tau kan, pertunjukan sekolah hanya tinggal menghitung hari, aku mempersiapkan itu semua sayang. Aku harap kau mengerti..."ucap Hyuna dengan raut wajah sedih, Sehun mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku sangat mengerti, maafkan aku."balas Sehun dengan tersenyum, Hyuna mengecup bibir Sehun lalu berpamitan pulang.

.

Sementara pria mungil itu sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan dan percakapan mereka berdua, setelah menutup pintu dengan keras, ia membukanya lagi sedikit demi melihat apa yang tengah _tuan mudanya_ lakukan bersama wanita itu.

Pria mungil itu mendengus kesal karena merasa sikap _tuan mudanya_ sangat tidak adil padanya, ia juga ingin di perlakukan selembut itu.

Pria mungil itu segera mentup pintunya dengan pelan saat melihat Sehun menaiki tangga, ia segera duduk di atas ranjang dengan raut wajah kesal.

 **Cklek...**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, namun pria mungil itu mengabaikannya dengan wajah yang di lipat lucu.

"Kau tidak mandi ?" tanya Sehun, si mungil semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apa lagi sekarang ?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab ?" tanya Sehun lagi berusaha sabar.

"Kenapa kau berlaku tidak adil padaku ? Kau selalu memarahiku, tapi tidak pada wanita itu ! padahal wanita itu sudah menggigit bibirmu !" teriak pria mungil itu kesal.

Sehun sekarang mengerti, pria mungil ini sangat perasa dan tidak suka jika di bedakan, tapi apa haknya ? pria mungil itu bukan siapa siapanya selain patung lilin yang tidak sengaja hidup karena kecerobohannya.

"Berhenti berteriak dan cepat mandi, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu keluar untuk membeli baju."ucap Sehun setelah melihat jam tangannya, 2 jam lagi ayahnya akan datang, dan ia harus mengajak pria mungil ini keluar sebelum ayahnya tau.

"Membeli baju?" tanya pria mungil itu dengan mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda jika ia bingung.

"Ya, aku akan mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini."jawab Sehun sambil melihat lihat bajunya yang sudah kekecilan untuk di gunakan pria kecil itu.

"Kau mengusirku ? Aku tidak mau ! aku sudah sangat suka tinggal disini ! Aku tidak mau!" teriak pria kecil itu kesal, ia berlari menjauhi Sehun, mengabaikan kakinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu! Kita hanya membeli baju lalu kembali lagi kesini !" balas Sehun sambil menarik pria itu agar segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Mengapa kau memasukkanku disini?"jerit pria mungil itu takut saat melihat bak mandi yang sudah penuh dengan air.

"Kau harus mandi !"

"Hwaaa... aku tidak mau mandi! Aku tidak tau mandi itu apa ! mengapa aku harus mandi disini ? Mengapa kau memaksaku ?" pria mungil itu sudah menangis dan memaksa untuk keluar karena takut.

Sehun menghela nafas, Astaga! Pria mungil ini benar benar bersikap di luar dugaan.

"Kemari lah! Berhenti menangis, dan aku akan memandikanmu !" ucap Sehun mendekati pria mungil yang kini bersembunyi di bawah meja belajarnya.

"Tidak mau !" teriak pria mungil itu lebih keras saat Sehun sudah jongkok di depannya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu yang lezat jika kau mau mandi, tenang saja, aku yang akan membantumu mandi." Ucap Sehun berusaha lebih sabar.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada pria mungil itu, sedangkan pria mungil itu masih terisak isak menatap tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin tau makanan dan minuman yang lezat ? aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang lebih lezat dari pada yang tadi, bagaimana?" bujuk Sehun lagi, akhirnya pria mungil itu meraih tangannya dan mau keluar.

Sehun melepaskan pakaian yang di kenakan pria mungil itu, sedangkan pria itu sedang asik berekspresi di depan cermin, sesekali pria mungil itu akan memekik senang lalu tertawa karena patulan di cermin mengikuti seluruh pergerakannya.

"Mengapa kau harus melepas pakaianku ?" tanya pria mungil itu

"Karena kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu." Jawab Sehun sambil melilitkan handuk di bagian privasi pria itu, si mungil hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Pegang ini!" perintah Sehun memberikan sikat gigi yang masih baru pada pria mungil itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya si mungil bingung.

"Itu untuk membersihkan gigimu, dan berikan pasta di atasnya!" Sehun memberi contoh pada sikat giginya, lalu si mungil mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Mengapa harus membersihkan gigi?"

"Agar gigimu sehat dan tidak berlubang."

Si mungil memperhatikan barisan giginya di depan cermin, meneliti apakah giginya ada yang berlubang atau tidak.

Sehun menatap takjub pada gigi pria mungil itu, giginya sangat putih bersih bagaikan susu, lalu Sehun beralih pada tubuh polos pria itu dan ia kembali takjub, mengapa ia tidak menyadari jika kulit pria itu terlihat sangat lembut, segar dan kenyal. Benar benar tipe kulit yang sangat sehat.

"Bibirku ? mengapa seperti ini ? coba aku lihat bibirmu!" pekik si mungil dengan kerutan dahi pertanda tidak suka, si mungil memperhatikan bibirnya dan bibir Sehun bergantian.

"Mengapa bibirku seperti ini?" pekiknya tak suka.

Sehun mulai memperhatikan bibirnya dan bibir pria itu, dan lagi lagi Sehun baru menyadari jika bibir bagian bawah pria mungil itu ada bagian yang dulu terkena goresan saat pembuatan patung lilinnya, terlihat seperti luka kecil.

"Itu kesalahan saat aku membuatnya, tapi itu terlihat bagus untukmu."jawab Sehun

"Benarkah ? apa cocok untukku?" si mungil memegang bibirnya dengan takjub.

"Ya, sangat cocok. Jadi sekarang gosokkan sikat gigimu seperti ini." Sehun menggosokkan sikat giginya secara melingkar, dan pria mungil itu mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Wahhh... apa ini makanan lezat yang kau maksud tuan muda?"tanya pria mungil itu sambil menyesap sikat gigi yang sudah di beri pasta dengan semangat, membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ya! Jangan di makan!" pekik Sehun menarik sikat gigi si mungil.

"Mengapa kau ambil ?" geram si mungil berusaha mengambil sikat giginya lagi.

"Lupakan sikat giginya, sekarang lakukan seperti ini!" ucap Sehun sambil memberi contoh untuk berkumur.

"Tidak mau!" balas si mungil dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau !" geram Sehun, si mungil dengan cepat menyesap sisa pasta gigi di sekitar mulutnya hingga habis, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas kasar, ia merasa sedang merawat balita.

"Baiklah, sekarang lepas handukmu dan masuklah dalam bathtub aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya mandi."perintah Sehun.

"Tidak mau! Ayo kita beli baju baru! Ayo ! ayo !"

"Kau harus mandi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Bisakah kau menurut padaku ? kau hanya patung lilin yang tidak sengaja memiliki nyawa, harusnya kau bersyukur aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik! Bagaimana bisa makhluk sepertimu hidup dengan sikap seperti itu ? kau lebih mirip hewan peliharaan dari pada disebut sebagai manusia, harusnya nyawamu memang masuk kedalam anjing milik Kai bukan patung milikku!" bentak Sehun, ia kehilangan kesabarannya.

Perlu di ingat bahwa temperamen Sehun sangatlah buruk, dan patung lilin itu mendapatkannya.

Si mungil segera berjongkok dan menangis keras keras, menunjukkan seberapa takut ia pada Sehun. Ia memang tidak terlalu tahu apa yang di ucapkan Sehun, yang ia tahu Sehun menganggapnya binatang, memarahinya dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun membencinya.

"Mengapa kau menangis ? cepat berdiri dan segera mandi!" Sehun mulai jengkel sendiri mendengar suara tangisan yang menggema di dalam kamar mandi.

Si mungil tetap menangis, ia semakin memperkeras suaranya. Lagi lagi Sehun harus menghela nafas dalam dalam demi merendam amarahnya, ia sungguh tidak suka suara berisik, dan sekarang ia harus mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu mandi! Sekarang cepat pakai bajumu dan kita akan membeli baju baru untukmu." Ucap Sehun menarik si mungil agar segera berdiri.

Sehun memakaikan pakaian untuk si mungil, sedangkan si mungil masih sesenggukan. Sehun juga membasuh muka si mungil dengan sabar agar terlihat lebih segar.

"Berhenti menangis, ayo kita pergi!" perintah Sehun, ia menarik si mungil keluar. Ia takut jika ayahnya pulang.

"Tuan muda membenciku!" geram si mungil mengikuti langkah Sehun dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu jika kau menurut padaku."

"Tapi tuan muda menganggapku seperti anjing!" sahutnya semakin kesal.

Sehun mengabaikan ucapannya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk si mungil.

Dalam perjalanan Sehun pikir suasananya akan tenang karena si mungil dalam mood yang buruk, tapi Sehun harus menelan pikirannya bulat bulat karena nyatanya si mungil sudah kehilangan rasa tersinggungnya. Si mungil berkali kali memekik kagum dan bertanya apapun yang mereka lewati.

Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara, apalagi dalam perjalan seperti ini. Tapi Sehun berhasil mengalaminya berkat si patung lilin hidup miliknya, dan Sehun membencinya.

"Tuan muda itu tempat apa? Mengapa banyak orang disana? Aku juga ingin kesana!"

Sehun mengabaikannya dan semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, membuat si mungil cemberut.

Mereka sudah sampai di pusat pembelanaan besar, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan uang. Ketika mereka sudah masuk, si mungil segera berlari karena ia melihat barang barang baru, ia juga sangat senang bisa bertemu banyak orang.

Sehun segera mengejarnya dan menggenggam tangan si mungil agar tidak berlari kemana mana dan berakhir tersesat, karena tempatnya sangat besar dan ramai pengunjung.

"Tuan muda aku ingin itu !" tunjuk si mungil pada boneka rusa besar di stan boneka depan mereka, entah mengapa si mungil sangat menyukai boneka itu.

"Tidak, kita hanya membeli baju untukmu." Tolak Sehun

"Aku ingin itu..." rengek si mungil menghentak hentakkan kakinya, membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk karena ia tidak mau menanggung rasa malu akibat rengekan si mungil.

Si mungil memekik senang dan segera berlari memeluk boneka rusa itu, menyebabkan beberapa boneka di sampingnya berjatuhan. Sehun segera menghampirinya dan meminta maaf pada penjaga stan itu.

"Ayo kita bawa pulang!" ajak si mungil sambil mendekap boneka rusa besarnya, Sehun menarik kerah baju si mungil agar berhenti.

"Kita belum membayarnya jadi jangan keluar dulu." Ucap Sehun mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu cepat bayar."sahut si mungil dengan tatapan polos, ia tak tahu apa itu arti membayar.

"Kau tidak ingin memilih yang lain?" tanya Sehun, si mungil menggeleng dan Sehun segera membayarnya.

"Adik anda sangat lucu, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki mata seperti itu ? matanya sangat jernih."ucap si penjaga stan, Sehun hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Saya berniat memberikan ini pada adik anda." Ucap si penjaga stan, memberikan Sehun gantungan bambi.

"Ahh..terimakasih." setelah itu Sehun segera membawa si mungil mencari stan pakaian.

"Ini untukmu." Sehun memberikan gantungan bambi pada si mungil

"Wahhhh..." si mungil kembali memekik senang.

"Aku ingin itu...!" tunjuk si mungil pada piyama berbentuk rusa

"Bukankah mereka sangat mirip?"tanya si mungil menujuk piyama itu dan boneka rusanya.

Sehun heran, mengapa pria ini sangat menyukai hal hal berbau rusa ? akhirnya Sehun membelikan piyama itu dan pakaian yang lain untuk si mungil.

"Siapa nama adikmu ? dia menggemaskan sekali." Sehun lagi lagi di buat terkejut dengan pertanyaan orang orang yang gemas pada patung lilinnya, kali ini dua perempuan yang bertanya padanya, dan ia bingung untuk menjawab apa, Sehun sungguh tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memberikan patung lilinnya nama, ia harus memutar otak untuk memikirkan nama yang cocok dan masuk akal untuk si mungil.

"Lu..."gumam Sehun membuat wanita itu mengernyit.

"Lu.. Luhan."ucap Sehun pada akhirnya

"ahh... nama yang lucu."gemas orang itu memperhatikan -patung lilin- Luhan yang sedang melahap ice cream vanilanya.

"Luhan..."panggil wanita itu, tapi di abaikan, karena ia tidak tahu jika itu namanya.

Sehun segera menyenggol lengan Luhan, dan memberi isyarat agar melihat orang di depannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung masih dengan menjilat ice cream vanilanya.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh dengan wajah menggemaskan seperti ini? Bahkan hyungmu tumbuh dengan tampan."pekik wanita itu gemas, sesekali mengerling pada Sehun.

Sehun mengerti sekarang, dua wanita itu ingin menggodanya lewat wajah Luhan yang menggemaskan.

"Tuan muda, siapa wanita itu ?" tanya Luhan mengernyit tak suka, ia menampilkan raut wajah takut dan beringsut di belakang Sehun.

"Hey, panggil dia hyung. Mengapa kau memanggilnya tuan muda ?"tanya wanita itu berlagak mengajari Luhan.

"Hyung ?"tanya Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja Hyung, apa Hyung tampanmu menyuruhmu untuk memanggilnya tuan muda?" wanita itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda, sedangkan Luhan menggeleng polos.

"Dia terbiasa memanggilku seperti itu dari kecil, dan aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Jadi nona nona, kami permisi." Jelas Sehun memberikan senyum tipis pada dua wanita itu sebelum pergi, membuat dua wanita itu memekik senang dan mengagumi betapa tampannya Sehun saat tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari pusat pembelanjaan dan menuju parkiran mobilnya, Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Luhan yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ice creamnya terjatuh akibat mengikuti langkah lebar Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya.

"cepat masuk! Ini sudah malam."ucap Sehun saat merasa Luhan masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak mau!" ketusnya, Sehun menghela nafas lelah.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"geram Sehun.

"Kau menjatuhkan Ice Cream ku! Hwaa... itu makanan enak yang kau janjikan tadi!" teriak Luhan.

Astaga, hanya karena itu dan si mungil merajuk ? sepertinya Sehun harus belajar lebih sabar dan pengertian jika sedang bersama Luhan.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita beli lagi lalu pulang."

"Tidak Mau! Rasanya tidak sama!"

"Kita beli dengan rasa yang sama!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau yang tadi!" pekik si mungil keras kepala.

"Lalu kau mau apa ? mengambil ice creammu yang telah jatuh dan mungkin sudah di injak orang orang?" bentak Sehun, seseorang ingatkan Sehun agar lebih bersabar.

Di luar dugaan si mungil dengan polosnya mengangguk dan berniat berlari mencari ice creamnya yang terjatuh tadi, Sehun sangat terkejut, ia pikir Luhan akan menangis atau paling tidak marah marah.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana ?" teriak Sehun mengejar Luhan dan menariknya paksa untuk masuk dalam mobil.

"Hwaa...ice cream ku! Hyung ice creamku ! Hwaaaa..."

Inilah yang terjadi, Sehun yang menggendong Luhan seperti karung beras dengan Luhan yang terus menendang nendang ingin turun sambil meraung meminta ice creamnya yang telah jatuh.

Orang orang yang berada di parkiran menatap Sehun seolah Sehun adalah kakak yang buruk, Sehun hanya menunduk malu tak mempedulikan tatapan orang orang padanya.

Setelah memastikan Luhan duduk dengan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di bagian depan tubuhnya, Sehun segera berlari kecil dan membuka pintu kemudi, ia tidak khawatir si mungil akan kabur, karena si mungil tidak bisa membuka dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Selama perjalanan Sehun hanya diam di iringi isak tangis Luhan yang merasa kesal karena ice creamnya tertinggal, ia tidak tahu jika ice cream bisa mencair.

Setelah sampai, Sehun membukakan sabuk pengaman Luhan lalu menggendongnya seperti koala karena Luhan tertidur di perjalanan.

Penjaga rumahnya segera membukakan pintu utama untuk Sehun.

"Apa ayahku sudah datang?" tanya Sehun pada pelayannya

"Iya tuan muda, ayah anda berada di ruangannya."

"Apa dia mencariku ?"

"Tidak tuan muda." Sehun tersenyum miris

"Kau tidak bercerita mengenai pria ini kan ?" tanya Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang sedang berada di gendongannya.

"Tentu saja tidak tuan."

"Bagus, kalau begitu jangan biarkan ayahku masuk ke kamarku karena pria ini akan tidur disana, apa kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti tuan."

Sehun pun segera menaiki tangga lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dalam kamarnya sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang terlelap di ranjangnya. Ia tidak tahu, tingkah aneh seperti apa lagi yang akan Luhan tunjukkan padanya besok, ia harap Luhan tidak semakin merepotkan dan teman temannya cepat membantu.

TBC

Next or no ?

Tiba tiba pengen buat ff dengan genre kaya gini hehe

Maaf bukannya fast update, gua malah bikin ff lain yang lebih gaje *pundung* T.T


End file.
